


Chase Takes Over

by LealAi



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, Jack Spicer/Chase Young - Freeform, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Pampering, S&M, Sex, Training, mutalation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LealAi/pseuds/LealAi
Summary: Chase Young has finally killed Hannibal Roy Bean, and with his soul and increase of power he decides to take the world as his own. Enslaving, and killing off those who may get in his way, Chase leaves a trail of body's and blood in his wake. But when it comes to be Jack's turn to meet with the reaper Chase finds himself wondering, is the young man really better dead? or is there a better..... use for the petite male....





	Chase Takes Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling errors, and Diol belongs to CrystallicSky and Xiaolin showdown is the property of Christy Hui.

He shivered harshly from the Icey rain that had soaked him to the bone, his fingers were numb and he was 99% sure that hyperthermia had set in not long ago. But no matter how badly he wanted to get out of the small fox hole he had found and just go home and pretend none of this had ever even happened. But it just wasn't worth the risk. He couldn't hear if the coast was clear or not thanks to the howling wind. And he much rather risk freezing to death then die like Ashly or Le Mime had. More hot tears streamed down his face as an image of the bloody carnage flashed through his mind. His stomach turned and he had to swallow a few times to prevent vomiting.

\--------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

Le Mime had been killed rather quickly, his body impaled by a scaled arm, he probably hadn't even noticed the blow had been dealt before he died. Ashley hadn't been as lucky, she just couldn't move quickly enough as that same clawed hand gutted her open like a fish. She fell to her hands and knees one arm trying to hold onto her abdomen in an attempt to keep her intestines from spilling out while she choked on her own blood before finally just slumping forward no longer moving.

Everyone was frozen in shock, no one having expected the sudden attack on the two Heylin’s. It had just happened so quickly and with seemingly no reason at all. It was Kimiko’s scream that had brought him back to his senses and had gotten him to move. He began backing up closer to the Xiaolin monks, his eyes never leaving the approaching figure of his idol. The immortal man clearly not done with his murder spree. He wasn't sure who the next target would be, but had no interest of being on the front lines as chase grew closer.

The monks quickly took on defensive stances but were clearly terrified, no matter how violent the fight, no matter the level of danger, no one had died yet during their 7 years of being in the Xiaolin, Heylin conflict. And to suddenly witness such violent murders was jarring, he gasped as he backed into Omi. The now 17 year old was a head taller than him and still the strongest Xiaolin player. He had wasted no time in running behind the young monk for safety.

“Why have you attacked your fellow Heylin?” Omi asked, allowing Jack to take shelter behind him. Chase stopped not too far from them raising a brow a grin slipping onto his face. “I am merely tying up a few loose ends before I finally end this silly battle between good and evil.” Rai was the next to speak up, “What do you mean by ending the battle between good and evil?” “ He means he is planning to take over the world….” Dojo answered voice shaking.

This made the monks tense up, and there nerves visibly sky rocket. “That still don’t explain ya killen those two fer no good reason, They weren't doin nothin to ya!” clay growled. Chase tilted his head, amusement shining in his golden eyes at the cowboys outburst. “I plan on dealing with anyone whom was involved in the Xiaolin, Heylin conflict. Whether they were good, evil, threat, or not.” his eyes went to the monks and then fell onto Jack.

He trembled and his stomach dropped as those reptilian eyes met his. He could tell he would’ve been the next casualty if not for the younger man in front of him. Omi even bothered to move to block the evil man's death glare. “We will not allow you to steal anymore life's Young! Good or evil!” “Is that so young monk? Well you are free to try and stop me if you wish, but I’m sure you all know how this will end don't you?” the monks visibly flinched but refused to back down. “We won't just sit here and let you kill us!” Raimundo spit. “And what makes you think you're as lucky as those two?” chase asked nodding to the now corpses of katnappe and le mime. “Lucky?! You killed them!” Kimiko screeched. “Yes, and now they won't be imprisoned, tortured and enslaved by me instead.” at this the monks flinched as did Jack.

Fear was quickly overwhelming him and the urge to activate his hili pack and flee was hard to resist. But he stayed put knowing Chase could and would knock him from the sky the moment he was airborne and no longer in the relative safety of the yellow monks care. He had to wait until Chase was too busy fighting the monks to bother with him before he tried to escape.

He jumped when he heard a low growl behind him and quickly turned around. The monks took notice of the threat but kept their eyes trained on Chase refusing to let him out of there sight. He had to hold back a scream as he realized they were surrounded by Chases warriors. Some of the large cats already having taken human form. Chase began walking forward once more “I have slain Hannibal bean, imprisoned Wuya and dealt with all the other’s in a similar manner to which Katnappe and that fool of a mime have been dealt. You lot are the last, and I plan on finishing this here and now.”

Jack whimpered, he had to get away and he had to do it fast. And with little time to do so, as Chase and his warriors were closing in there was no time to think of a long winded plan. So without putting too much thought into it Jack quickly removed his heli pack. Opening a small panel on the inner side of the machine he pulled out a few wires violently. A small shock went up his arm when one of the loosened wires caught his hand, but he ignored it having felt much worse in his time of working with electronics.

Then shoving one of his hands into his inner coat pocket he pulled out his rubber tip pliers and swiftly twisted two wires together. As soon as the connection was made his heli pack began to smoke and wrr loudly small sparks coming from the open panel as it did so.  
In mere seconds he had a bomb, and he wasted no time in tossing it towards the approaching cats. As soon as it landed at their feet there was a load explosion and a whole lot of smoke. Jack once again took quick action and ran forward knowing that the well trained felines had moved away from the explosive hunk of metal and that those who had not would be badly injured and little threat to his escape.

He was surprised when he found that he had made it into the forest, his lungs and eyes burned from the smoke, and it left his head spinning and his mouth dry. Sparing a quick look over his shoulder he could see why his escape had been so easy. The small bomb had caused a fire that was spreading rapidly in the dry grass thanks to the aid of the strong winds. Thick smoke now concealed the group, and the sound of roaring and shouts were easily heard. The battle without a doubt having begun.

With his heart pounding in his chest and mind over taken by panic and fear he turned away and continued running, past trees and hollowed logs, over large stones and fallen branches. He continued on without looking back. Too afraid to see if he was being followed, running until his legs shook from exhaustion, and his lungs felt as if they would collapse. The freezing air burned his throat with each rapid breath, and his vision blurred at the edges. By the time he stopped to catch his breath he was soaked, he had no idea how long he had been running or when it had started raining but it had gotten darker thanks to the storm clouds over head.

It was then he realized how little he could see and how cold he was, there was no way he could keep going. He had to hide, Chase and his freakish cats were probably on his trail. Maybe if he was lucky the rain would wash any trace of him away and he wouldn't be found.  
Looking around his eyes caught sight of a decently large hole under an old willow. He bit his pale pink lip nervously, ‘did he really want to hid in some dirty dark hole in the ground?, what if he was found?’ suddenly there was a flash that was followed by a defining boom. Letting out a small cry of fear he stumbled towards the only shelter he could see nearly falling on his face twice in his rush to escape the storm.

 

\-------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

 

His teeth were chattering loudly, and he clenched them to silent the sound, sure that Chase would be able to hear it. ‘I wonder if the monks were defeated? Maybe they managed to win and its safe to leave?’ he was SO tempted to get out of the now muddy hole and go to one of his family's vacation homes.

‘Maybe I can just hide out there maybe even leave this whole conflict behind….’ -SNAP!!- the sound of a twig breaking made his stomach drop and heart clench as fear overwhelmed him. Straining his ears he listened for any other noise that may alert him that someone was nearby, but all there was, was the sound of the wind whistling through the trees and the storm raging outside his shelter. Other then that it was silent, he felt as if his heart would give out the longer he waited. And even though he was freezing and wet with rain he could feel himself sweating profusely.

Images of a shadowy silhouette of his idol swooping into view only to tear him apart before he could even scream flashed through his mind's eye. His mouth going dry as his eyes teared up. He felt pathetic in this moment. Why had he tried to be a villain? Why did he think he could handle that role in the first place? Of course being a villain would intel him killing someone.  
That was something the bad guys did, but he couldn't imagine killing someone. He couldn't even kill a stupid spider being as Squamish as he was. But he had never thought of those things. Never thought he would be killed or hurt too badly, or that he would kill others. He always thought he would just lock up those who mocked and bullied him. That it would be clean cut and simple, no messy business.

He should've known better, he was an adult now by all rights he should've known how dangerous this all really was. But no, he was blinded by his childhood dreams of world domination. Of having power over those who told him he was worthless and weak. And now he was going to die covered in mud, in the middle of some forest in the middle of nowhere, crying and scared like the cowered people have always told him he was. No one would even notice he was missing or even find him for that matter, not that there was anyone he could think of that would look for him or even report him missing in the first place.

A noise almost too quiet for him to catch, like the sound of a boot squashing in the mud. It sounded close. Practically right next to him, and he knew, even before the gloved hand shot through the dirt ceiling of the hole and grasped the back of his coat that Chase had found him. This fact of course did not stop the startled scream from bubbling up and out of his throat.  
He was easily pulled out of his hiding spot his body causing the foxhole to collapse in on itself, the sudden feeling of chilling rain hitting his skin brought him to his senses quickly. “NO CHASE PLEASE, DON'T!” his hands scrabbled briefly at the wet soil before he was dragged up and into the air. His struggling didn't stop there, he knew this was life or death and he couldn't sit still if he wanted to.

Pawing at the zipper to his coat he managed to pull it down and slip free of its leather confines, causing him to fall to the ground with a splat. But he quickly shot to his feet and bolted, he was blinded by fear and though he logically knew he could not outrun the immortal dragon man he still tried. He barely heard the growl or saw the pitch black panther as it leapt onto his back knocking him down to his stomach and pinning him in to the hard soil.

Before he could cry out the large felines fangs dug into his shoulder, and for a moment there wasn't even pain. Just shock, and disbelief that this was really happening to him. That he was really going to die in this grey cold place thanks to his idol, the very man he looked up to and wanted to be. Then the pain washed over him like liquid fire. Burning through his body and making him convulse, his vision blackening for a moment before snapping back in place. He cried out voice breaking part way, as he reached back hand grasping around the large cats face until he felt an eye.

He wasn't really thinking at this point merely letting his instincts take the reins. So he was just as surprised as the panther when he dug his fingers in as hard as he could into its open eye. The cat yowled in pain and pulled back, causing its teeth to dislodge from his shoulder. He struggled to stand but he barely made it to his knees before he fell over. He felt dizzy and he was sure it wasn't normal to feel as numb as he felt. He tried to stand again and this time managed to get to his feet, stumbling a few steps before collapsing against a tree.

He blurrily wondered why Chase hadn't snagged him up again or why the other cats weren't on him already. He was given his answer when he reached up to cover the wound on his shoulder, his body stiffened. The feeling of blood gushing past his fingers like a busted dam was answer enough. There was no way he was going to be able to survive with a wound that severe, not in the middle of nowhere with no way to get to a hospital nor any of his med bots to piece him back together.

His head slumped and he allowed himself to slowly slide down the tree until he was sitting at its base. Footsteps were heard but he didn't move, he knew it was over and his eyes weld with hot tears at the thought. He had at least tried, fought and struggled, even though in all truth he knew Chase was going to kill him, going to win. There was no way he had even a sliver of a chance of escaping him from the beginning.

But he had tried any way, and that was at least something right? He didn't move as Chase seemed to pause behind him. Nor did he flinch when he finally spoke up. “Giving up?” it was said in a way someone would ask the weather, with little to no care of the response. His head felt heavy and his throat felt tight but he answered. “T.. the wounds too deep….. gonna.. bleed out, no.. point in running.”  
It was obvious Chase already knew this and only had asked to confirm that Jack knew of his fast approaching death it was almost as if the man was rubbing salt in his wounds. He clenched a bit tighter on the deep bite in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

It had gone silent behind him and he soon began to wonder if Chase had left him to his fate but once again the man spoke up. “You may have permanently damaged Diol's eye with that little stunt you pulled.” it took him a moment to realize that he was referring to the panther. He was quiet for a moment but a snort slipped past his lips a second later and he soon dissolved into a fit of giggles. The huff that came, no doubt from the large cat from the sound of it only made him laugh harder. “And what do you find so amusing? Or has the blood loss gone to your head already?” this time Chase actually sounded genuinely curious.

“N.. nothing” a giggle cut him off “j.. just thought it was funny for a b.. big old cat like him t..to lose an eye to someone who’s as deadly as a run of the mill house cat. I..it Sserrves him r.. right the ss.. stupid fur ball.” the last part was slurred but he couldn't help it seeing as it was becoming near to impossible to speak.

It was quite once more but Jack didn't think too much on that, he just let his eyes slip close and his head thump against the tree as it became too heavy for him to hold up. Breathing became more and more difficult, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He was getting so tired, and he knew he was going to be gone soon blood was dribbling past his lips and tears were leaving hot trails down his cheeks. He really didn't want to die and he was still scared but it was admittedly a better way to go then being gutted like Ashley.

His hand fell from his shoulder lying limply next to him as it too became too heavy for him to hold up. And as he began to fade from consciousness he heard his idols voice one last time. It sounded muffled as if his head was under water while Chase was standing above it. So he couldn't make out what the words were, only the sound, deep and almost rich, then there was the feeling of being moved and then….. nothing.


End file.
